Daily Life of Ishida Uryuu
by zielddhy
Summary: Ishida always had a monotone routine every day in his life. Until one Kurosaki Ichigo came and decided to take part in it.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its characters belong to Kubotite.

**Author's note:** Welcome, welcome to my first bleach fanfiction!! This is an Ichigo x Uryuu fic, so if this is not your cup of tea, kindly leave. The idea of this fanfiction came to me when I was gazing lazily into nothing one leisure day. This fic is dedicated to my sister, for she tells me she likes this idea because it's simple and beautiful blushes.

**Warning: **Light shounen-ai, mention of sex..

**Timeline:** Somewhere between Seireitei incident and Hueco Mundo.

**Daily Life of Ishida Uryuu**

**By Zielddhy**

There was a usual, monotone routine Ishida always getting through every morning. He woke up, opened a pair of sleepy not-so-clear-yet eyes, reached for a table beside his bed to pick his spectacles and wear them. Then, after fifteen minutes trying to concentrate his foggy mind, he forced himself to get out of the bed, walked in unsteady steps towards the bathroom, washed his face, and brushed his teeth. Without eating any breakfast, he changed his clothes, made the bed and grabbed his bag before locking the front door.

On his way to school, Ishida always thought about his homework for the next day. Usually, they had been completed the day before, but just in case it hadn't, The Quincy would make a mental note to finish them later. After a few blocks from his apartment, he came upon a grocery store where he always bought his lunch. It wasn't that he can't cook or anything, Ishida just don't like making a bento. It reminded him of his own broken family. Imagine it, everybody else brought their own bento, made by mother, sister or someone else, not by themselves. Well, Orihime was a special case of course, she always made her own bento, the objective was none other than to get anyone to at least appreciate her cooking.

The lady who owned Michiko's Grocery Store already knew Ishida well and she even sometimes put an extra onigiri and bread for free. After paying what he ought to pay, The Quincy continued walking for another ten minutes before finally reached his school.

"Ohayou, Ishida-kun!" Orihime always greeted him every morning and her waving had become more and more vigorous after Rukia's incident at Seireitei.

"Ohayou," Ishida replied. At first, he never said anything to Orihime, only nodded or grunted or ignored it, but now he started to react differently, especially after Ichigo reprimanded him about how rude it was (obviously not realizing that_ he _sometimes did that as well).

Ishida always had been the first ones to arrive. Every morning, he walked calmly into the nearly empty class, casually strolling to his desk, sat down and resumed his sewing or bent over a book as he waited for the bell to ring.

Sometimes Ichigo came to him, asking if it was alright if he came and spent the night at Ishida's apartment. The shinigami always did this when he wanted Ishida badly and it usually happened every two, three days.

When they studied, Ishida was never someone who heedlessly went to daydreaming while his teachers were preaching. He always listened intently, made a few notes here and there, trying his best to maintain his top-class standing. Unfortunately, there was a tiny little distraction he always felt every day and the blame goes to a certain pair of hazel eyes belongs to a certain orange-haired Shinigami. Really, like sensing a ridiculously huge reiatsu everyday was not enough, Ishida now even had to deal with those sharp eyes staring intently to his back.

When the day came to lunch time, it had become a habit for Ichigo to come to Ishida's desk as soon as the bell rang. He always brought his bento with him and the two of them soon headed to the roof to eat their lunch, joined their friends who already arrived there. Uryuu's lunch was extremely tiny by Ichigo's standard. That's why he sometimes went to the cafeteria and came back ridiculously fast with an armful load of food.

They rarely ate in silence, for Keigo usually joked gracelessly, being a drama queen and such while Mizuiro-kun sometimes interfered and told them about his latest girlfriend. Chad usually remained silent, but two of their friends were enough to break any awkward moment, if there was any.

After lunch and the school had ended, Ishida went directly to his handicrafts club. Sewing had always been his hobby; he couldn't leave it, even after Ichigo had regarded it as 'too gay.'

It was such a routine for Ishida, his daily live never changed until he finished club activities. Two, three hours later, after much bending and sewing, he would meet Ichigo at the gates because The Quincy resented it when the other picked him up at the club.

It was such a heavenly moment for Ishida Uryuu when he came home together with Kurosaki Ichigo. They seldom talked, only walked side by side in silence. Often Ishida asked Ichigo to accompany him buying some groceries. He left alone, however, and Ishida did cook most times. The Quincy would need all extra hands to brought his groceries shopping along and Ichigo was not one to decline

But, when they had spent a night together, it was a moment Ishida prized most. Being loved by such a wonderful Shinigami was more than his heart had yearning for. Never in his wildest dream that someday, would he, the last Quincy in this living world, ever love a Shinigami.

There were times when Ishida woke up in the middle of dense night. It never fail to amused Ishida, that this peaceful creature on his bed was actually the same reckless, awfully noisy but loveable human he see everyday, for the usual frown had gone, replaced by an innocent expression. And he had to admit that he really liked the feeling of Ichigo's arms wrapped tightly, protectively around his waist. The without he knowing it, his hands were already reach up and caress the other's cheek lovingly.

There were times when Ichigo would mumbled something incoherently, maybe it was a 'go back to sleep,' or 'I dun wanna wake up yet.' But when Ichigo embraced him tighter, when he gave Ishida little peck on the cheek, when he pat Ishida's head affectionately, it was when the Quincy realized he was truly blessed, for able to be with Ichigo.

It was such a monotone, simple routine Ishida always got through everyday. He woke up, went to school, came home and sometimes spent the night with Ichigo. But then again, if being with Ichigo meant he had to endure this monotonous routine, he would gladly accept it, for Kurosaki Ichigo was the best thing in Ishida Uryuu's daily life.

**Author's Note:** Alright, that's the end of this little drabble. I know it seems plot less and pointless, but I really like it. It's so different than my other fanfiction. It hardly has any conversation and this is (according to my sister) an achievement. I don't know about you guys, but I really like having a warm, fuzzy feeling after reading a fluffy fanfiction, so if any of you are having that WAFF feeling right now, please tell me by pushing the review button. Thanks a lot for reading and see you in my next fanfic!


End file.
